britballfandomcom-20200213-history
Brighton Tsunami
The Brighton Tsunami are a member of the British Universities American Football League (BUAFL)'s SEC. The Tsunami have seen constant improvements since their acceptance to the BCAFLhttp://www.britballnow.co.uk/History/Britball%20Teams/BrightonTsunami.htm, reaching the playoffs in the 2006-2007 season, their fourth in the leaguehttp://www.buafl.net/teampage.asp?teamid=45. They are coached by Martin Harrison who is in his rookie year as Head Coach for the Tsunami. 2010-11 Season Schedule Season-by-Season Record Coaching Current Coaching Staff Head Coaches Chris Emery- 2003-06 Record 10-13-1 Emery was the first head coach for the Tsunami, helping to set up the team. He was recently inducted into the Tsunami Hall of Fame. Eber Kington - 2006-08 Record 6-9-1 Kington was the president of the first committee for the Tsunami having helped to set up the team. He played as a Linebacker and as Quarterback during his playing career with the club. With the resignation of Emery, Kington assumed the controls and helped steer Brighton to their first playoff appearance in 2006-07 season. Following Brighton's win over Surrey Stingers on the last day of the season, Kington announced his resignation as Head Coach to pursue his playing career with Sussex Thunder where he helped guide them to the BAFL 2008 Division 1 National Titlehttp://www.sussex-thunder.co.uk/Press.html#champ08. He is also quarterback for the Great Britain Lions American Football Team. He was recently inducted into the Tsunami Hall of Fame and is currently the Tsunami Quarterback Coach. Tony Bainbridge - 2008-2010 Record 8-8-0 Bainbridge joined the Tsunami as Defensive Coordinator in 2006-07 season. He was voted in unanimously as Head Coach at the Brighton Tsunami AGM following the 2007-08 season. Bainbridge has been involved with American Football in the UK at many levels. He helped set-up the Greenwich Mariners along with Martin Boffey and has played for several years in the senior league, most recently on the O-Line for Kent Exiles. He guided the team to their first appearance in the BUAFL Challenge Trophy after winning the 3-way tiebreaker with Southampton and Surrey. In the summer of 2010, Bainbridge was offered the Head Coach position at Kent Exiles and so he stepped down at the Tsunami. Martin Harrison - 2010- Present Ex-player and Offensive Co-ordinator Harrison was voted in as the Head Coach as the 2010 returning player's meeting. He is a member of the Tsunami Hall of Fame and had his #70 shirt retired at the club. Current Players Committee Every year, Tsunami players vote for 5 players who will run the club for the following year. 2009-2010 2008-2009 Presidents A list of all presidents since the team's first year in BCAFL. Awards Hall of Fame In 2008, the inaugural class of famers were inducted into the Brighton Tsunami Hall of Fame. These are players who have shown the greatest level of professionalism and commitment towards the team and the game. On 25 April 2009, the class of 2009 was inducted. 2008-09 2007-08 2006-07 2005-06 2004-05 Retired Jerseys Having a Tsunami jersey retired is recognition that the player has achieved something special during their time with the club. #45 In 2005, jersey #45 was retired to honour Eber Kington. Eber was president playing QB and LB for the Tsunami. He also helped to get the club into the BCAFL. He became Head Coach in 2006 and coached the Tsunami for 2 seasons before stepping down at the end of the 2007-08 campaign. #70 On 18 April 2008 it was announced that #70 would be retired to honour the achievements of Tsunami Centre, Martin Harrison. He played on the O-Line for 5 years and is now the O-Line coach for the Tsunami. Martin was appointed Offensive Coordinator in April 2009. Notes External links *BUAFL *Brighton Tsunami Official Site Category:BUAFL teams Category:University of Brighton Category:University of Sussex